


Sweet Dreams Sweetheart

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bond-Mates, Dreams, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Promises, Reylo Baby, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: We catch up with The Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi some point after TLJRey and Kylo/Ben have fallen into a routine of the bond opening at night and sharing a bedThis has led to many interesting dreams and possibly visions of the future, and many different pathsWe will follow one evening with the Supreme Leader and follow him into tonight’s dream, one where we are introduced to a very special person.Just a long one shot that jumped into my head after watching the lovely and sweet video of Daisy Ridley reading  BB-8 on the run for story time. Hope you enjoy xx
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Sweet Dreams Sweetheart

The Supreme Leader of the First Order continues to hurt the Resistance and the Jedi of Jakku, but their story is much more complicated then anyone could ever imagine . Rey and Kylo are being drawn towards each other by their own desires and loneliness, and also pulled apart by their obligations and ideologies. But at night, in their dreams anything is possible. 

We follow the course of one night with Kylo and Rey, learn more about their complex relationship and what the futures they’ve imagined look like. 

The Supreme Leader had returned to his chambers after another day of strategy meetings, audiences with governors and dealing with General Hux who is in charge of tracking down the remnants of his mother’s precious Resistance, which includes the Jedi of Jakku ... Rey. Kylo tries not to let his mind dwell on her, in truth it hurts to think about her. Rey crashed into his life not even a year ago and so much has happened to the galaxy and between them since that faithful day on Takodana.

His father, his uncle, his master .... all the major events in his life in this brief time have been tied to her. When he looked into her mind on Starkiller he had seen Rey had quickly taken a shine to both Han Solo and Chewbacca as well - Solo was the first person she ever saw as a father figure. And she had seen his death by Kylo’s hand. Luke Skywalker was next, with the help of that map Rey had hunt down his coward of an uncle, begged him for training which he denied her. She then abandoned the island and came to him once they had connected and Rey had learned the truth about that fateful night. Kylo had also felt her prescience in the Force during that fateful moment of Luke’s passing. And Snoke - Snoke the voice inside his head since before his birth, his confidant, shadow friend and later his master. Who had tortured him in mind, body and soul until all that was left was something dark and broken. Snoke had demanded that Kylo’s final test would be to kill Rey, his bond-mate to truly cement his place on the dark side of the force. But Kylo had known that this was not the way - that as Rey had said, he would not bow to Snoke ever again. He had killed the old fool on his throne using the Skywalker saber to do so. In this moment, unlike on Starkiller Base the saber on Anakin Skywalker heeded his call and cut Snoke in two. 

He did that for Rey and also for himself to free himself from his master’s grip, to finally take his rightful place in the galaxy, just as he had seen in that fire lit hut. Rey would be by his side, sadly Rey had not shared the same point of view as him at that time, and as a result she had fled. And now Kylo rules alone, and the only time he truly feels at peace and comfort is now at night. Free from the treachery and suspicion of his subordinates and the weight of ruling. At night is when he sees her and they are together. 

Kylo ordered his standard dinner and ate it at his desk, signing off on some last minute reports and reading news on the holonet. His personal BB-9E droid delivered on schedule his half glass of Corellian Whiskey at 23:00 SGT, Kylo then prepares for bed and as he finishes in the fresher he feels the sweet familiar feeling of the air being sucked out of the room. Kylo quickly heads back into his living space and Rey is there. She has her back to Kylo and is knelt down examining BB-9E who has entered sleep mode but remains programmed to give his master urgent alerts.

“What is it droids that fascinates you so Rey ?” Kylo chuckles as he approaches the scavenger and pulls her back towards his bare chest. Rey turns her head towards Kylo as she leans into him and Kylo is greeted by her wide, bright smile. “Oh I don’t know Ben, let’s just say old habits die hard”. Kylo takes a deep breath and rests his head on Rey’s shoulder at the sound of his birth name, Rey is the only person left who uses that name and it has taken a long time to accept that she won’t call him Kylo ever again. Truth be told he likes that she still sees Ben Solo in him. 

Kylo shakes his head and takes Rey’s hand and turns her so that he can properly see her face, he scans her whole body for any injures or changes. Nothing new today which is good, Kylo’d become accustom to finding new burns, cuts and singes every evening as Rey continues her training and assists in rebuilding the Resistance. Both topics they have fought over until they’re blue in the face. A pact has been made to avoid all talk of the war on both sides. In this brief time they have together - they are simply Rey and Ben, and that’s all that matters. 

Ben leads her towards the soft bed in the heart of his quarters and they take their sides of the bed, Rey’s is subtly marked with a potted desert flower on the side table. Once they are situated Ben once again pulls Rey to him and their hands join over his chest. Their breathing syncs into one and they begin to discuss the small list of safe topics available to them, droid repair, the latest ship models released into the galactic market and both of their training sessions for that day. 

It does not take too long for both the Supreme Leader and the Jedi of Jakku to drift off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. As always their dreams become one as well, somethings they are in one of Ben’s fantasies or one of Rey’s imaginings. Other times it seems that the force is using this time to show the pair the future, or an alternative path that could be taken. 

Tonight it is hard to tell where this dreamscape has originated from, but when Ben Solo open his eyes in this dream - he immediately knows 3 things. He is back on Takodana, he is older and there are 2 force signatures in the home he is standing in front of, and only one of those is Rey’s. Ben approaches the dwelling and enters the access code he knows by heart, the blast-proof door opens and he steps inside. The home is full of warmth, Ben goes into the kitchen area and get himself some food , he’s as hungry as a Rancor. That’s when he hears movement above him, Ben slowly approaches the stairs and heads to the second level. It is quite dark but he can Rey’s signature pulsing from a room down the hall. He walks towards it and quietly opens the door to reveal a sight that Ben thought he’d never see. 

Rey has her back to him once again, sitting on a small bed but she is very different to how he remembers. Her hair is longer then he’s ever seen it, she is dressed in a soft grey coloured nightgown. Ben steps into the room and scans around him, it is painted a soft cream colour with little toys and model ships filling every surface available. In a chair beside the window sits a stuffed Wookie doll, Ben grins at that it’s very similar to one he had as a child. Rey is reading a holo book about hero droids and is making all the the beeping and whirling noises as she goes along. Ben softly chuckles at this sight, he really does think her BB impression is her best. Rey turns round towards him and gives him the same blinding smile he received earlier in his Star Destroyer quarters.

“Hello Solo, how was the journey?” Dream Rey asks as she leans up to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Ben is unable to function for a moment, he’s in shock at this intimate gesture. He quickly recovers to give this Rey a kiss in return. “It was fine sweetheart, Chewie got back home without any issues which is good”. Dream Ben has recent memories of flying the Falcon to Kashyyyk to return Chewie home to his family after a short visit to the young Solo household. 

Rey turns back to her audience who appears to have nodded off, Ben spots a beautiful little girl possibly aged around 5 or 6 years old. Her jet black hair frames her face in soft waves and curls and she is dressed in a little purple set of pyjamas. She is a spiting image of Rey with sun kissed skin and a smattering of adorable freckles across the bridge of her nose. Ben rests his head on Rey’s shoulder and asks quietly “How has Tai’ka being while I was away?”. Ben knows their little girl worries when either of them are gone for a period of time, something Ben and Rey are sadly familiar with from their own childhoods and they try to take Tai’ka with them whenever possible. 

When she was born they had vowed that their daughter would never feel abandoned or alone as long as they are alive. Rey smiles at Ben and replies “Well she missed her daddy and of course was sad that Uncle Chewie had gone home, but was happy he’d come for her birthday this year too”. Rey deactivating the holo book and stores it back on Tai’ka’s shelves and holds here hand out to Ben. “Come on Solo let’s head to bed shall we?” Rey gives her husband a slightly suggestive smirk - well he has been away for a few days after all.

Ben nods in agreement like a starved Loth cat and eagerly takes Rey’s hand, but before the Solo’s can escape to the master bedroom a small voice calls out. 

“Daddy you’re home early” Tai’ka sleepily says as she wakes up full to jump out of bed and charge at Ben like a loose Fathier. Ben crouches down to catch his little girl and scoop her up into a hug. “Hello sunshine, yes I’m home, see I told you I won’t be long”. Ben takes in her little face up close she really is perfect and he can feel her soft and warm presence in the Force too. Ah she really is like her mother in so many ways. Ben kisses Tai’ka on the head and gives her a big squeeze before carrying her back over to her bed and tucking her back in. 

“Sweet dreams sunshine, I’ll tell you all about my journey in the morning and you can help mama and me to a maintenance check on the Falcon if you’re good”. Tai’ka lets out an excited squeal of joy, their daughter really is a Solo after all, she’s had an affinity for that ageing rust bucket since the day she was born. Tai’ka smiles up at Ben as she snuggles back down under the covers and reaches a hand out, the stuffed wookie doll zooms across the room and into her waiting arms. 

Rey chuckles softly from the doorway and dims the lights as Ben backs out of the room. Once again Rey holds her hand out to Ben, he really could get used to this and the couple head towards their own room. Ben once again goes through his nightly routine and when he returns to the bed, Rey is fast asleep already. He chuckles to himself, Tai’ka certainly wore her mama out today then. Ben Solo then climbs into bed beside Rey and pulls her towards him, he places a kiss on her forehead and allows himself to drift off. 

It really is good to be home ...

Kylo Ren then wakes up in his quarters, looking around himself and somewhat naively hoping to find the Solo’s main bedroom instead - with the family holo pictures on the wall and drawings Tai’ka had given them. Unfortunately, like every other morning Kylo awakens to find the room he’d fallen asleep in. He was destined to spend another day replying the dream of the night before, his heart breaking continuously over the loss of something that wasn’t really real. But oh how real those dreams felt. Where he and Rey were together and happy regardless of where they were ruling a just and peaceful empire, scavenging in Jakku once again or like last night - living the smugglers lives and hiding in the forests from the powers that be. Raiding their own little family in peace, their children knowing nothing but love and joy. Kylo Ren may be the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, but kriff what he would give for his dreams to become reality. 

Kylo jumps at the sound of a faint snore coming from his bed, and he is shocked and overjoyed to find Rey is still with him. The bond hasn’t faded yet and he smiles at that knowledge, and at that moment Rey shoots up and just like Kylo quickly assesses the room. Her expression quickly falls as she comes to the same conclusion he had only seconds ago. A single tear falls down Rey’s cheeks before Kylo wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead once again. 

And in this moment he makes his little Jedi a solemn vow “We’ll get there one day sweetheart, I promise we’ll have everything we want”. Rey nods in agreement and looks up at him wrapping Kylo in a tight hug, she in return makes her own promise. 

“I know we’ll be happy Ben and together we’ll see the sunshine again”

And at that moment Rey fades away and Kylo is left alone in his quarters again. But as they both know they’ll never truly be alone again. And Kylo knows that together will do everything in their power to make them dream come true.... 

The end


End file.
